


my lucifer is lonely

by caroldantops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant?, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, Magic Bondage, Praise Kink, Smut, Strap-Ons, as canon compliant as a reader insert fic can be, dom!agatha, fem!reader - Freeform, light degradation, reader might have made some questionable decisions in their choice of gf, so many pet names, sub!Reader, this is actually very soft by my standards, wandavision spoilers (through episode 7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroldantops/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: you'd do anything for agatha, even join her in this weird, sitcom in new jersey.
Relationships: Agatha Harkness/Reader, Agnes (WandaVision)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	my lucifer is lonely

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in forever for my new favorite lady! 
> 
> this fic contains spoilers for wandavision thru episode 7

You watched in fascination as once again, the world changed around you. It felt different this time, much more intense, with the world shaking around you. You feel a sharp pain shoot through your skull, but it’s gone almost as quick as it came. You blink as stray spots of red light cloud your vision, and they dissipate to reveal your new home. 

Well, not technically yours. Agatha’s. But you suppose it’s not technically hers either. It never changes as much as you assume the other houses must. The couch you’re on is certainly not of the times, but it still looks different from the previous one. Most of the things have only altered slightly, so to anyone else, it looks like Agatha just collects a lot of antiques. 

Obviously, something that Agatha is doing is preserving parts of the home to a degree. The same way that she’s protecting your mind. Agatha and you are the only ones with autonomy in Westview, other than Wanda. But you’re much worse at acting, so you rarely venture out in fear that Wanda will catch you. 

You really don’t know how you’ve gotten wrapped up in all this, other than the fact that you’d follow that witch to the ends of the earth. 

No, actually, that’s the only reason. 

You can’t say that she would do the same for you. It’s probably fair. Based on how many centuries she’s been alive, her time with you is nothing more than hours in comparison.

Was it stupid of you to devote your love to this woman who is trying to do God knows what with this Avenger? Probably. But this plan didn’t start unfolding until  _ after  _ your one year anniversary had passed. So, you had already committed. 

Sure, being complicit to Agatha’s schemes brings your own ethics into question a bit. But Wanda’s kidnapped an entire town, so there’s room for your morality to be a little grey. 

“Honey, I’m home!” The door swings open as you’re examining your new clothes. They’re much closer to what you’re used to wearing now, so you guess that you’ve entered the 21st century at last. 

“That makes you sound like you’re a bit out of season,” you hum, knowing that Agatha can’t be in a good mood, despite her cheery tone. “I assume that since we’re now in...Modern Family?” 

“Who cares,” Agatha waves her hand dismissively. “And, in case you were wondering, sweetcheeks, my day at the office was just terrible!”

“Aw, my poor hard working breadwinner,” you fake pout. “You want some tea while you tell me about how you didn’t get the big promotion you were supposed to?” 

“Very funny,” Agatha rolls her eyes, dropping the bit. “But yes, darling.” 

You go to the kitchen and start boiling the water, grabbing two mismatched mugs from the cabinet while you wait. Agatha sits at the counter behind you, obviously stewing over what her next game plan will be. 

“I really thought I was going to get some info out of that toaster oven,” Agatha says, breaking the silence suddenly. “I lured him all the way to the edge of town and did my little sob story. But the damned robot didn’t even know anything! All of my acting, gone to waste!” 

“I’m sure you were great,” you say, trying to offer some form of encouragement as the whistle of the kettle goes off. Agatha probably has some spell that would make it boil instantly, but you like making it for her. She sits in silence, watching her tea steep as you set it in front of her. “I’m just glad to be out of that Halloween costume.” 

“Oh, I can put you right back in it, baby,” Agatha purrs. 

“I thought we agreed that I’d only wear a maid outfit for  _ you,  _ not all of Westview.”

“Not my fault you wanted to go out.” 

“Well, I wanted to see the new kids! C’mon, I gotta have some fun. Especially since you didn’t even let me play with Sparky.” 

There were a lot of bad things that Agatha was doing, but killing Sparky was one of the few that really made you question your taste in women. 

Maybe you should talk to someone about that. 

(That’s a problem for another day.) 

Agatha sighs, and you think that for a second you see a twinge of guilt cross her face. “I know sitting in here most of the time is boring. But I promise, next time I see her, I’m going to get what I want.” 

You still aren’t 100% sure  _ what  _ Agatha wants with Wanda. Something to do with finding out the source of her powers, but Agatha has never fully explained the whole thing. She must see the contemplation that clouds your expression, because she decides to change the subject. 

“C’mere, honey,” Agatha shifts in her seat and pats her lap. You put down your barely-touched tea and follow her suggestion, straddling her legs and settling in her lap. Agatha’s hands almost instinctively start running up and down your thighs. “How about you help me destress, baby?”

“I’d love to, Agatha,” you smile. Even though you’re pretty sure you know what she has in mind, you still ask innocently, “How can I help?” 

“Well, I can think of a few things. Number one, this sweet mouth.” Agatha cups your face, running her thumb over your bottom lip. You open your mouth, sucking on her finger as she continues. 

“Two, this soaking wet pussy.” Agatha removes her thumb from your mouth and runs it down your body, cupping your center over your pants. You whimper, pushing against her hand, but she pulls it away before you can get any sort of stimulation on your now pleading cunt. 

“And, of course.” The hand that was just teasing your pussy now comes down in a quick, sharp slap on your backside, making you squeak and Agatha laugh. “This tight little ass.” 

“Please, mistress,” you groan, trying your best to grind against her lap. Agatha has a certain way with words that always leaves you much more aroused than you should be from just a little bit of dirty talk. 

“Bet that won’t be the first time I hear that tonight.” Agatha lifts you as she stands up, carrying you to the bedroom as fast as she can take you. 

“Our tea is gonna get cold, Aggs.” 

“And you’re about to get fucked, so stop complaining.” 

* * *

The feeling of Agatha’s magic binding your limbs together is something you’ll never get tired of. The first time she ever did it, you were a little terrified. You trusted Agatha to not hurt you (in ways you didn’t want, anyway), and she talked you through the panic that set in when you felt the unnerving experience of your body moving out of your own control. 

Now, you relish that control being taken away from you. Not just taken,  _ given.  _ You willingly hand over any semblance of autonomy during your playtime with Agatha. She doesn’t ever talk about her feelings regarding her dominating you, but you can tell from her actions that she doesn’t take the power exchange lightly. 

Electricity races across your skin as you tug on the bindings that Agatha’s placed around your wrists. It doesn’t hurt at all. It tingles more than anything, and it sends heat straight to your core. 

You were stripped almost as soon as you were in the bedroom, so now you’re fully exposed to the witch as you’re pushed face down on the bed, bound arms behind your back. You didn’t even get the chance to see Agatha strip herself, because she started moving around the room rummaging through her things looking for the toys she wanted to use on you.

“Well, don’t you just look delicious like this,” Agatha hums, letting her fingers run through your wetness slowly and gracefully. The movements are just enough so that your slick coats her fingers steadily, but not nearly enough for it to give you any sort of relief. “Maybe I’ll just leave you here like this while I go check on Wanda.” 

“No, please, mistress,” you whine, wiggling in your restraints. 

“Did you want something, bunny?” 

That particular pet name always makes you whimper. It had originally started as a joke. After Agatha and you spent a solid three days straight in bed together after being apart for a while, you commented that the two of you were “fucking like rabbits.” Agatha, of course, took it as an opportunity to say that you were her “cute little bunny,” and when she saw how flustered you got, she never forgot it. 

“Well?” Agatha asks when you don’t respond beyond a whine. “You gonna use your words for me? Or am I gonna have to pull those dirty fantasies from your mind myself?” 

“Need you to fuck me, mistress.” 

“Oh, you  _ need  _ me to, huh?” Agatha slaps your ass as she positions herself behind you on the bed. You can’t see her, but based on her shuffling around earlier you know that she must have gotten a strap-on out. The feeling of the tip brushing against your clit confirms that hypothesis. “Poor baby, your greedy little pussy must just be desperate to get filled up.”

“Yes, mistress, please f- _ oh! _ ” Your words are cut off with a moan as Agatha slides the toy into you without warning. 

“Aw, dumb bunny can’t even think enough to beg when my cock’s inside her,” Agatha says with fake sympathy. 

She doesn’t waste any time, thrusting her hips almost completely flush against you in one stroke. You desperately want to grasp at the sheets below you as Agatha fucks you at a steady pace, but your still-bound hands leave you without the ability to ground yourself that way. 

Agatha’s dirty mouth never stops while she’s taking you. All of the names like “pretty girl”, “babydoll”, “dripping slut”, all blend together in your head after a certain point, because all you can focus on is the toy filling your cunt over and over again. 

As your moaning starts to get higher pitched, Agatha slows her thrusts. When you’re about to complain about how close you were, you feel yourself being yanked backwards by Agatha’s magic, up into a kneeling position on your knees, back flush against Agatha’s bare body. You relish in the feeling of her tits pressed up against you, the physical contact bringing a pleasant fog into your brain. 

“You’re being such a good girl for me, darling,” Agatha whispers into your ear. She kisses along your neck as she gropes your tits and keeps slowly fucking you. One hand moves from your breast and trails between your legs, toying with your clit that’s been aching to be touched. “You’re gonna cum for me soon, aren’t ya, bunny?” 

“Y-yes, mistress,” you can barely catch your breath long enough to moan out. 

Your hips start meeting Agatha’s thrusts halfway as you chase your climax, which sends a delicious sensation to her center. Her momentarily sweet domination is suddenly gone with just those few thrusts, and you hear her growl into your shoulder. She speeds up her thrusts, and soon she’s pounding into you at twice the speed of before. 

“Fuck yes, bounce on my dick, baby,” Agatha groans, sounding more desperate now. Her gasps and grunts are bringing you right to the edge of orgasm. Your hands flex, desperately wanting to touch your own clit to get that last bit of stimulation you need. 

You throw your head back against her shoulder, moaning almost directly into her ear. “Mistress, please, please let me cum.” 

“Yes, baby,” Agatha says, knowing just what you want from her. Her fingers are back on your clit again, and that touch is exactly what you needed. Almost as soon as Agatha mumbles, “ _ cum for me, bunny _ ”, you’re coming with a long moan. You soak Agatha’s strap as she slows down again, carefully letting you ride out your high. 

Once you’ve stopped twitching from being too sensitive, Agatha releases your hands from their magical binds and helps you off her cock. You complain about feeling sticky, but all your words come out slurred, so Agatha just shushes you and lays you down on the bed. 

“You can shower in a little while, baby,” Agatha assures you, pulling you against her and stroking your hair. You can hear her heartbeat racing as you snuggle your face into her chest. Both of you are sweaty and hot, but those things are forgotten in the name of holding each other close. “I just wanna hold my good girl for a bit longer.” 

How can you deny her that?

**Author's Note:**

> come thirst over agatha on tumblr w me (@caroldantops)


End file.
